Hypnotized
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Link confronts Lord Ghirahim when Zelda is kidnapped, but will the hero fall for his enemy or will he overcome him?
1. Confrontation

After fighting his way through the Skyview Temple, he finally reached the large golden doors. 'Zelda must be in there…', Link thought as he placed the key into the door.

He cautiously walked into the room and observed the half-lit room carefully. Then a dark and sinister laughter filled the room. Link looked around to find where the source of the laughter was coming from when suddenly a silhouette of a man appeared in front of him.

Then the mysterious figure rose up his arm and his sword dissipated into thin air. Link watched him intently and waited for him to make a sudden move. 'Who is this strange man?', Link thought. The man finally turned and faced Link.

"Oh look who it is. I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and tore you apart, yet, here you are…not in pieces", The man smirked. Link stared at this man in both awe and caution. 'Whoa…He is the man who kidnapped Zelda? He is quite beautiful…Link! Get ahold of yourself! He is your enemy and a man!', Link mentally scolded himself. No matter what he thought of him, Link had a feeling he would have to confront him in battle.

The man lifted his hands and spoke again. "Yes, we plucked her majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's ours.", he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh, but listen to me…I'm being positively uncivil, allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon who presides over this land you look down upon, the Surface. You may call me Ghirahim. But in truth, I much prefer to be addressed by my full title, Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy.", Link glared at him and unsheathed his sword.

'He is so arrogant and blocking my way to Zelda…', Link thought harshly. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy. By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the Goddess snatched her away.", Ghirahim spat out as he started to get tense. The lighting of the room started to darken.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!", Ghirahim suddenly vanished. Link began to look around frantically. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.", his voice filled the dark room.

Ghirahim appeared silently behind him and creeped up slowly until his smooth, white lips were merely inches from Link's pointed ear. "Still, it hardly seems fair being of my position to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise not to murder you. No, I will simply beat you within an inch of your life!", Link stood there too shocked to move. Ghirahim's breath tickled Link's ear and a shiver travelled down his spine.

Suddenly, Ghirahim wiggled his tongue near Link's ear, breaking him out of his reverie. A slight blush dusted Link's cheeks, but of course he ignored it and jumped away from him. Ghirahim started to chuckle darkly and his cloak disappeared. Ghirahim gave Link a challenging look and thus, the battle began.


	2. The Battle

Link charged at Ghirahim with all of his strength. Ghirahim sidestepped his attack. Link growled in frustration. "My, My! Aren't we a feisty one?", Ghirahim chuckled darkly. "Shut up! And tell me where she is?!", Link demanded. Ghirahim put a hand on his chest and mockingly gasped. "Well Sky Child, I didn't know you could talk.", he grinned.

"That isn't telling me what I need to know!", Link scowled. He ran at Ghirahim again and slashed at him with full force. Ghirahim smirked and snapped his gloved fingers. Daggers appeared in front of him, so they protected him from the blow. Link stumbled back a bit and began to slash away each dagger.

Ghirahim soon became vulnerable against Link's attacks and he was hit. Suddenly, Ghirahim vanished, leaving Link looking around for him & waiting for him to attack. "You're getting better, Sky Child.", Ghirahim whispered in his ear. Link turned swiftly around and slashed at him. Ghirahim jumped back and licked his lips. The action caused a shiver to slowly creep down his back.

Ghirahim once again snapped his slender fingers and the ebony sword he saw earlier reappeared in his hand. Link gripped his sword and shield tightly waiting for Ghirahim to strike. Ghirahim git into a stance and ran at Link at full speed. Link brought up his shield to deflect the attack causing Ghirahim to stumble backwards. Link took the opportunity and struck him.

After Ghirahim failed many attempts, he finally growled in frustration and halted the battle. "You put up more of a fight I thought possible out of such a soft boy.", Ghirahim smirked at Link. Link gulped nervously. "But don't clap for yourself quite yet, that sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you.", Ghirahim eyed him up and down. Link felt naked under his piercing gaze.

"The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Run and play this time, Sky Child. Get in my way again though, and you're dead.", Ghirahim whirled his sword and he vanished. A heart container appeared where Ghirahim was standing. Link collected it. He was furious that Zelda was gone when she was just there the whole time. 'Why did he have to get in my way? He wasted too much of my time.', Link thought bitterly.

Link entered the door to where Zelda was and admired the beautiful spring. Fi appeared from the sword and informed him that Zelda purified the spring. Link walked over to the Goddess' crest and struck it with the skyward strike. Fi recited the Goddess' words and the slab for the next region appeared. Link obtains the slab and departs for Skyloft.


End file.
